Hogwarts Tyed
by Ghost of Carly's Past
Summary: I've just realized that this story is a Mary Sue. Forgive me, I know not what I did.
1. Chapter 1: The Wall

Chapter 1  
  
The Wall  
  
  
  
"Tye, dear, this is a train station. Don't you want to go sight- seeing somewhere else? How about Buckingham Palace?" Tye's mother stared, rather forlornly, after the shoulder length, wavy mass of red, orange, gold, and purple streaked hair that was the back of her daughter's head, which was quickly disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"No, mom, I wanna see this," Tye called back, not even turning around. She weaved through the throng of hurried commuters, skirting a blue streak that was someone's roll away suit case, and jumping clear over a large brown package with "Fragile" all over it, that someone had just finished dropping.  
  
It was all strangely familiar to her. Though how it could be familiar, she didn't really know. Tye was quite American, coming from Austin, Texas, and had never been to King's Cross Station in London, England. In fact, she had never been anywhere in London, England, before their plain had touched ground yesterday.  
  
Tye had been hyper the whole way over.  
  
"We'rereallygoingtoLondon?" she had demanded, bouncing up and down and speaking very fast, "Wearn'tjustgoingtoTennissieorsomeplace  
  
boaringlikethatjusttoplayatrickytricktotrickme?"  
  
"No, Tye," her father had grumbled from the seat next to her, turning over.  
  
"Oh. My. GOD!!!!!!!" Tye yelled, actually putting spaces between her words. She took a gulp of her 8th sprite, then screamed happily. The scream echoed around the plain, causing six sleeping passengers to suddenly wake, and four small children who had previously been quiet started crying.  
  
Tye was an avid Harry Potter reader, despite being 15. She had a website, did extensive role playing, and belonged to several clubs, and the thought of being in the country where all the magic took place exited her, however imaginary the magic may be.  
  
Now, she stood before the wall, the very wall, between platform 9 and platform 10. Her heart skipped a bead. Actually, two beats. That's just how exited she was.  
  
She stared at the wall.  
  
It was, in fact, a wall.  
  
She took a step forward and sniffed the wall.  
  
It smelled of old glue, paper, and dried chewing gum.  
  
She leaned her ear against the wall.  
  
It was silent, as a wall should be.  
  
She even licked the wall.  
  
It didn't taste very good.  
  
Taking a step back to survey the situation, Tye pondered, then began trying all over again.  
  
She poked the wall.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She kicked the wall.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She took a step back, pointed at the wall, and said, "BOOM!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
She leaned her forehead against the wall and thought very hard, "Let me in! You stupid... wall!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
A bit disappointed, Tye leaned against the wall.  
  
"You know what, mom? I really don't thiaaAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
And with that, she fell through.  
  
Author Note: And so ends chapter one. Interested? Gooood. Review, please. Flames will be fed to the Rabid Spoofer Monkeys like so many dingo's kidneys. Tye is mine. All Harry Potter shtuff is J.K. Rowlings. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Escape

Chapter 2  
  
Sweet Escape  
  
  
  
"Get your Lazy behind down here! NOW!" Aunt Petunia's voice screeched up the stairs. Harry, who had woken up only moments earlier and was laying on his bed in his boxer shorts, rolled over and off, startled.  
  
Thud.  
  
"What was that? What are you breaking now, boy?" Aunt Petunia yelled.  
  
"Nothing but my nose. Ow," muttered Harry, rubbing his sore nose.  
  
"Come down right this instant!"  
  
"Crap. What did I do this time?" Harry thought aloud as he pulled his pants on, hopping on one foot to keep from falling. He pulled a shirt over his head, put on his glasses, and zipped downstairs. Aunt Petunia looked mad. Harry skidded to a halt on the slick wooden floor, almost knocking her over. Her face turned and even deeper shade of red.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Harry opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about, but before he could, she very politely shoved a piece of paper in it.  
  
"I found this on the porch this morning. YOU ARE STILL GETTING LETTERS FROM THESE WEIRDOS??!!" Aunt Petunia's voice reached the peak of anger. Harry cringed.  
  
"Hedwig must have brought it. I told you I had to leave my window open for her, but..."  
  
"I FORBID YOU TO CORRESPOND WITH THESE FREAKS!!!" she screamed. Harry knew this was the time to make a quick getaway. He snatched the paper and ran as fast as he could back to his room. He slammed the door closed and locked it.  
  
It was a letter, obviously. From Ron, judging by the handwriting. There was a slight bulge in the middle. He opened it and found a note, as well as a small object, wrapped in tissue paper and held together with a lot of tape. Harry unfolded the note and read.  
  
Harry,  
  
DO NOT OPEN THE THING IN TISSUE PAPER! It is a one way, automatic portkey I had Dad make. It won't come with you, and it works whenever you touch it. Judging by your past letters, you need some time away from the Muggles. Pack your things for school, then open the tissue paper. Make sure you are touching all your stuff, so you can bring it with you. The portkey will take you to Diagon Ally. Me and Hermione are staying at the Leaky Cauldron until school starts in two weeks, and some new girl is supposed to arrive soon. Tom's all exited, but I don't know why. Just some American bird. See you soon!  
  
RON  
  
Harry folded the letter, a smile already beginning to creep across his face. Two weeks in Diagon Ally, two extra weeks away from the Dersleys. It was almost too good to be true. A perfect way to kick off his 5th year at Hogwarts. Quickly, he set about packing. He pried up the loose board under which all his supplies lay, and stuffed it all roughly into his trunk, along with some clothes and clean underwear. Then, he leaned out his window, looking for Hedwig. She was perched in a tree a little ways off, and when she saw him, she flew to his finger, looking proud.  
  
"Hedwig, I could kiss you. That letter was a life saver," he said. The owl preened. He set her inside her cage and closed the door. He was ready.  
  
Harry sat down on his trunk and put Hedwig's cage in his lap. He began unwrapping the thing in tissue paper. The tape was stuck really well, and it took him a while to get it all off. When he did, he carefully unfolded the layers of tissue and, still holding it through the paper, he saw that the portkey looked like a paper clip.  
  
"Well Hedwig, here we go." He cast a last look around the sorry excuse for a room, and touched the paper clip. He felt a wrench behind his belly button and he, his luggage, and the owl were gone.  
  
In the smallest bedroom of the Dersley home, number 4 Privet drive, a paper clip fell to the floor.  
  
Author Note: Well, obviously a confrontation is in order here. How will Harry react to meeting a fan that knows more about him than he does? Find out in chapter 3! (Geez, I feel like an appliance salesman) Review. Tye is mine, all HP shtuff is J.K.'s. 


	3. Chapter 3: Madness

Chapter 3  
  
Madness  
  
  
  
Tye hit the floor with a painful thump. Her shoulder bag flew in a graceful arch to land a few feet away. Tye groaned as she gingerly touched her bruised elbow. Getting up and making sure she wasn't broken beyond repair, Tye looked around at where she was and almost screamed.  
  
Platform 9 and 3/4 was deserted. Of course there's no one here, thought Tye, it's not September first for another two weeks. She was surprised at the sudden ease she was taking all of this in. After the first initial shock, it suddenly seemed natural to be standing on a train platform that, until just seconds ago, she had thought was nothing but a place in J.K. Rowling's imagination. Just as Tye was not surprised to be on Platform 9 and 3/4, she was equally not surprised to see a small figure appear out of thin air before her with a loud crack.  
  
"Oh, hello Winky," reality suddenly sunk in, "WINKY??!!" The small house elf blinked.  
  
"Miss Tye knows Winky? Winky is honored."  
  
"Nonono! You can't be honored! Something that isn't real can't be honored by anything! This is a dream. I'm asleep in my bed and soon I'm gonna wake up and not remember any of this, then I'll go to school and kick Michael Boeman's butt, just like always, then I'll dump my can of orange soda on his head again..." Tye was so confused, she began babbling, "Who loves orange soda? Tye loves orange soda! Is it true? Mmmmm Hmmmm. I do I do I do I do I..."  
  
"Ah, Miss Tye," Winky interrupted her by pulling on the leg of her jeans, "Winky is supposed to bring Tye to Diagon Ally, Professor Dumbledor's orders." Winky looked afraid, as if she expected Tye to bite her.  
  
"Oooooh. Diagon Ally? How wunnnnnderful," Tye's eyes were wild and she had suddenly slipped into an English accent, suffering from temporary insanity, "I suppose we'll have tea there, with Peter Pan, and Robin Hood's merry men, and, oh do ask the Queen of Hearts to pop by."  
  
Winky looked very confused.  
  
"Well, Winky is sure Tye could have tea if Tye was wanting it, but Winky does not think..."  
  
"Can you do me a favor, Winky?" Tye interrupted.  
  
"A favor? Well, yes..."  
  
"Pinch me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pinch me."  
  
"But Winky could never hurt..."  
  
"JUST DO IT, MORTAL!"  
  
"Well, alright." Winky reached out with a trembling hand and carefully pinched the flesh on Tye's arm.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Oh! Winky is dreadfully sorry! Bad Winky! Bad!" Winky picked up Tye's shoulder bag off the floor and began smacking herself with it. Tye quickly took it from her.  
  
"No! Winky, it's alright. In fact, thank you." Tye smiled at the house elf, seemingly back to her senses.  
  
"Tye is thanking Winky?" Winky asked.  
  
"Yes. Now I know I'm not dreaming," Tye put her bag over her shoulder, "Shall we be off, then?"  
  
"Why... yes," Winky said, still rather confused. She gestured, and the two of them disappeared with a loud crack.  
  
Author Note: Well, this is certainly interesting. Wonder what'll happen next. Ok, I know, but you'll just have to suffer *Grinz* 


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

Ht4

_Chapter 4  
Encounter  
  
_

Harry and all his luggage appeared right on top of the bar in the Leaky Cauldron, sending Ron's half drunk glass of butter beer clattering to the floor.  
Oops. Guess dad was a little off. Hi, Harry. Ron laughed, jumping out of the pool of butter beer. Harry smiled at his friend and climbed down from his perch.  
Ron, I was just looking at that summer study schedule I had you write up and realized you had yourself studying the Chudly Cannons all week and- Harry! You made it! Hermione had just appeared at the foot of the stairs and was grinning at him over the pile of books in her arms.  
We were worried your aunt and uncle wouldn't let you come, said Ron, grabbing a towel from the bar and beginning to mop up.  
I didn't ask them, said Harry.  
You didn't?! Hermione dropped her books onto a table, mouth open wide in shock. Harry shrugged.  
Why ask a question when you know the answer? Besides, the Dersleys will be glad I'm gone. They'll just be disappointed when I come back. Harry took the towel from Ron and tried to soak up the butter beer, being his mess. Where the cloth touched the puddle, it slurped it up with a sucking sound. Of course. A magic dish towel.  
Well, I'm glad you did come. Mum and Dad dropped us off yesterday. They and Percy aren't here, thank God. Ginny didn't come either, Mum reckons she's too young to stay here with just us and Fred and George to watch her. Word got around about Fred and George, I guess. No one's been in here all morning, Ron gestured at the empty bar around them, grinning, Tom's a bit... miffed, to say the lea...  
He was cut off, mid sentence, by a loud crack and a thump. All three whirled around to see a girl, sprawled next to an overturned table, as if she had just fallen off of it. She quickly got up and dusted herself off, not noticing them.  
The girl was of medium/tall height, about an inch shorter than Harry and about the same age, slim and rather lanky. Her hair was best described as amber colored, a mixture of red and gold with dyed purple streaks through it, that was down, wavy and loose across her back, to just below her shoulder blades. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with spelled across the chest in rein stones, a pair of baggy jeans and large hiking boots. Large brown eyes, flecked with green and gold peered at them from an elvin, lightly freckled face, and widened in surprise.   
The girl gave a small squeak and fell over again.  
What happened? Are you alight? Harry went to help her up, the other two seemed frozen to the spot. The girl brushed him away as she tried to stand up again.  
No, no. I'm fine, she said. Her knees gave and she fell into him. He caught her before she fell. Those brown eyes looked up at him and seemed to finally register what they were seeing.  
Oh my God, I've gone widdershins, she said softly. Her accent was American. Harry blinked.  
he questioned. She ignored the question.  
I know who you are.  
You and everyone else in the wizarding world. Harry rolled her eyes. He suddenly realized he was still embracing her, and let go, embarrassed. She blushed.  
No, you don't understand. I'm from... She was cut off as the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened. The girl gasped as someone stepped from the glare outside into the shade of the bar.  
  
**Who just walked in?Ha ha! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Enthralled? Please tell me. Think it sucks? Tell me anyway, even though your reply will be paid the same attention as a load of dingo's kidneys. Tye is mine, as always,and everything else is J.K.s.**  
  



	5. Chapter 5: The Large and Small of Things

Ht5

_Chapter 5  
The Large and Small of Things  
  
_

Tye managed to stutter, but the old man with the long beard and crooked nose smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling in a pleasant way, and held up a silencing hand. There was no doubt in Tye's mind that it was Professor Dumbledor, he looked just as she imagined him, from the top of his pointed hat to the hem of his dark blue robes.  
Greetings to you, Miss Gryffith. I see you arrived safely, he said. Tye's eyes darted from one eerily familiar face to another, the faces that shouldn't be real, but were, and did the only thing the could think of. She dropped to her knees.  
It's finally happened. Wrap me in a straight jacket, stick me in a padded room, I've officially lost my mind.  
Dumbledor chuckled softly.   
Don't be silly, my dear. You are perfectly sane.  
How do you know?  
People who are otherwise rarely bother to question their sanity.  
Tye paused. He had a point.  
So... you really are Albus Dumbledor, and not just a hallucination or something?  
As far as I know. Dumbledor spread his hands. Tye sighed, and scrambled to her feet.  
I can't believe this is happening. I mean... it's real! Everything in the books is real! Tye gushed, having the faint feeling she must sound rather stupid.  
Wait just a second. What books? the boy with the red hair and freckles cut in. Oh! Ron!  
Well, you see, I'm from the Muggle world, I guess, and there's this lady, J.K. Rowling, who wrote books about Harry here, and you're all in them! Tye gesture wildly at the others around her. The girl, who could only be Hermione, was inspecting the ceiling in a guilty way, but Harry and Ron looked shocked. Dumbledor nodded knowingly.  
So, you mean these are... Muggle books? Harry asked slowly.  
Yes! They're supposed to be fiction. And they're really popular. I'm rather surprised you didn't know about them yet, said Tye. Harry shrugged.  
The Dersleys don't take to reading. Besides, they never let me out of the house anymore. Anyway, I reckon if they knew about those books, they'd do everything they could to keep me from knowing of them.  
I'm pure wizard, said Ron, I don't know anything about what goes on with Muggles, aside from what Dad tells me. All three looked expectantly at Hermione. She glowered.  
OK! So I knew! Sue me.  
You knew the whole time? Why didn't you tell us? Ron demanded. Hermione stuck her nose in the air in perfect Hermione fashion.  
I didn't want it to go to your heads.  
Tye looked at Dumbledor, who was smiling in a self knowing way.  
she asked softly, Did you know?  
I did. Miss Rowling, in actuality, is a witch, and a dear friend of mine. She has been granted special permission from the Ministry to write the story of Harry's life, Dumbledor's voice dropped to a whisper, so that only Tye could hear him, She is using a long-distance Mind Monitoring spell on him, you see, in order to keep track of and write an accurate account of his thoughts and adventures, but he mustn't know. It would keep him from thinking freely, knowing he was being Monitored. I trust you not to tell him. Tye nodded eagerly.  
said Hermione loudly, clearly resenting being left out of the whispered conversation, What if something happens to Harry? What if You-Know-Who wins? What if...he kills Harry? Dumbledor smiled, but his eyes were sad.  
Then, I am afraid, the series will end. Joanne cannot continue to write if Harry dies. But that has not yet happened. Remember, live in the present. What will be will be, and there is no use in dwelling on it.  
Harry cleared his throat, and Tye could she that he was uncomfortable, hearing the others talk about his fate. She didn't blame him.  
Um, Professor, he said, If you don't mind me asking, why is... he looked at Tye questioningly, not knowing her name.  
she supplied.  
Why is Tye here? he finished.  
To begin her studies at Hogwarts, of course. Dumbledor said it as if this sort of thing happened daily.  
yelled Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
screamed Tye, punching the air.  
But Tye's Muggle! Hermione protested.  
Correction. WAS Muggle! Tye shot back.  
Miss Gryffith will begin 5th year classes in two weeks, with the rest of you. Dumbledor kept talking, as if no one had said a word.  
Um, Mr. Dumbledor, sirmisterhighnessdude, I don't know any thing about doing magic. How am I going to take classes with the 5th years? asked Tye, nervously. This was something she hadn't thought about before.  
That reminds me... Dumbledor began looking through pockets in his robe, pockets that didn't seem to exist before he opened them, and vanished once again when they were closed, I know I have it in here somewhere... AH! Here it is! He finally found what he was looking for up his left sleeve. he pulled it out with a flourish.  
It was a book, very thick, bound in lilac colored silk. The title on it's spine read Hogwarts Curriculum, Years 1 Through 4 in gold lettering. He handed it to Tye who just stared at it dumbly.  
She doesn't have to read the whole thing before school, does she? Ron finally asked, breaking the silence, and causing Tye to jump. Dumbledor laughed heartily.  
In a way, Mr. Weasley, in a way. This book contains all the information Tye will need to take 5th year classes at Hogwarts. But this book has been charmed. It... well, I think it would be best that you find that out for yourself, said Dumbledor, putting a hand on Tye's shoulder, Just open the book to the first page.  
Tye looked up at Dumbledor, then down at the book, turning it over in her hands. She sat down in a chair, the book in her lap. The bar had gone silent. All eyes were on her. She braced herself, let out a ragged breath, and opened the silk cover.  
  
** Ain't I evil? Stopping at another cliffhanger. Well, you'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter. I'm sorry I took forever writing this one. Things came up. But here it is. Happy? No? Never mind. Tye is mine. Everything else is J.K.'s.**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

Chapter 6 __

Chapter 6

Revelation

A blinding flash of light emitted from the book directed right at Tye, the pages turning at a frantic speed. Harry blinked, but as suddenly as it had happened, it was over. The book's cover snapped closed, and it fell to the floor with a thud.

Harry looked around, spots before his eyes. Hermione had dived behind the over-turned table, and Ron was rubbing his eyes in a befuddled way. Dumbledor hadn't moved.

Tye was sitting very erect, her face expressionless, her eyes glittering like two stars. Harry approached her.

"Are you alright?" He put a hand on her shoulder, and she shivered and looked up at him, as if awakening from a deep trance.

"When one is making a potion to cure bronchitis, one must be sure to skin the toads before broiling them," she said in a conversational tone.

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione, emerging from behind her table. Tye cocked her head.

"I don't know. That flash... it was like my mind was swelling, I was being bombarded by knowledge, seeping in my ears."

"As happens when one learns," stepped in Dumbledor, "Only in your case, it happened at a greatly execrated rate."

"So you mean I now know just as much as I would if I had been at Hogwarts for four years?" asked Tye. Dumbledor nodded.

"If you could do that the whole time, why do we have to go to school at all?" Ron demanded. Dumbledor smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Because, Mr. Weasley, that would be the easy way out, and we Wizards have never been ones to take the easy road when the harder one offers more reward," he said grandly, "If Tye had been found four years ago, she wouldn't have needed this particular charm. But we believe that the Dark Lord cast a very powerful spell over her, to hide her from our magic detectors. Why it has been lifted now, we can only guess."

"Do you think Vol-I mean You Know Who is afraid of her?" asked Harry.

"I'm right here, you know," said Tye peevishly, "You don't have to talk over my head like I can't understand you." Harry laughed. He was beginning to like this strange American girl.

"Fine. TYE, do YOU think You Know Who is afraid?" He asked her pointedly. Tye grinned.

"Yes. I think he's positively horrified of me. He thinks I'm gonna sneak up behind him and give him a big smooch on the nose!" Tye yelled, jumping up.

"It is true the Dark Lord may be wary of you, though probably not for the reasons you imagine. Perhaps you are more powerful than you let on." Dumbledor smiled. Tye shook her head.

"I doubt it. Anyway, it doesn't really matter now, does it?" She shrugged.

"I dunno," said Hermione, "He Who Must Not Be Named did become a threat again, last year. You and harry could both be in grave danger, if he has decided you are to be feared." Tye rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Hermie. Me n' Harry'll look out for each other, right Harry?" Harry grinned lopsidedly.

"Sure."

"Well, it' been a lovely visit, but I really must go. Tye, and owl was sent to your parents explaining everything, and they already sent all you will need for your term at Hogwarts, plus some gold for supplies. Your things are upstairs in room 13. I'll see you all at Hogwarts!" And with that, Dumbledor swept out the door.

Harry and the others stared after him for a few seconds. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"SO. Wadaya say we go for ice cream?" he said, clapping his hands in that decision-making way people do sometimes.

"Yeah!" yelled Tye.

"Ron! You just ate!" scolded Hermione.

"Yeah, well, not that much." Said Ron defensively, rubbing the back of his neck.

"ONE turkey sandwich," began Hermione, counting on her fingers, "ONE huge bowl of spaghetti, THREE bananas, ONE jumbo pack of Muggle bubble-gum, AN ENTIRE WATERMELLON, and FIVE glasses of butter beer." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah. Not that much. Let's go!" He positively rocketed through the door. Harry, Hermione, and Tye followed more slowly.

"What's up with pig boy?" Tye asked.

"He's into his growth spurt," Hermione explained, "He's been eating everything in sight," she shook her head, "Sad."

Well, there it is! The next chapter is short and pointless (yet fun) so I might as well type that too! Woop de friggin' do for you guys, you get to squeeze two chapters outta me in one night! As always, Tye is mine, everything else is J.K'. s. 


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast

Chapter 7 __

Chapter 7

Breakfast

Tye woke up the next morning in a good mood. She lay in the large, squishy bead a few moments and wondered at her luck. Here she was in her own privet room at the leaky Cauldron. She would be going to Hogwarts in two weeks. If life could get any better than this, well, she'd just like to see it try.

The door creaked open and Tom, the toothless in-keeper bustled in. He began busily dusting some shelves with a bright orange feather duster.

"Morning, Tom," said Tye, sitting up and yawning. Tom straightened up and dropped his duster.

"Good mormimg, miff Tye. Your fwends are alwedy downthares haveing brefathst, if you would like to join them," he said. His lisp was hard to decipher, but Tye understood well enough. She flounced down the stairs, still in her P.J.s (which consisted of an over-sized shirt reading "I didn't escape, they gave me a day pass," and tie-dye boxers.) and clutching a plushie in the likeness of Jar Jar Binks to her chest.

Harry was seated at the end of the bar, dressed, but looking like a zombie. His hair was bed ruffled, and when he tried to eat his scrambled eggs, he kept missing his mouth. Hermone was seated a few stools away, absorbed in a very thick book called Little Suckers: The Pygmy Vampires Of New Guinea and eating cereal, not noticing she was dripping it all over the counter every time the spoon made the journey from the bowl to her mouth. Ron had a table all to himself, and it was piled high with everything from French toast to what looked like anchovies, stuck headfirst into blue berry muffins. He was stuffing his face, and had already made a sizeable dent.

Tye sat down next to Harry. He looked up and blinked sleepily at her.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Yuh." Harry closed his eyes and fell forward. She had just enough time to pull the plate of eggs out from under his head before he hit the bar, snoring.

"What's with him?"

"Ron kept him up all last night, jabbering on about nothing. It's all that food, it keeps him awake. I hear it from my room next door, but it must have been much worse for Harry," said Hermione, not looking away from her book.

"Oh. SO. When are we going supplies shopping? I wanna see Diagon Ally!" Tye bounced up and down on her stool.

"You've seen Diagon Ally." Hermione sounded a bit irritable. 

"Only from here to the ice cream parlor and back. I want to see ALL of it."

Hermione snorted and said something that sounded like "Americans" and politely wen back to ignoring Tye again.

Tye got up and walked over to Ron's table. She pulled a chair over next to him and sat down, staring at him for a few seconds.

"Hi Ronnie."

"'Lo," said Ron, his mouth full.

"You know, I'm really hungry. Can I have a piece of..." Tye reached for a heap of buttered toast.

"NO! Daf mine!" yelled Ron, spraying crumbs. He snatched the crumbs and began stuffing whole pieces in his mouth, glaring at Tye. Tye stood up dramatically, knocking over her chair. 

"YOU people are just a barrel of monkeys in the morning, ARN'T you? Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get dressed. Come, Jar Jar." And with that, she snatched a pop tart from Ron's table ("HEY! Wadaya fink yer doin'?) and stomped up the stairs singing Stay On The Sunny Side at the top of her lungs.

Now THAT was a fun chapter to write. It had nothing to do with the plot, yet I utterly enjoyed myself. For those who do not know, here are the words to Stay On The Sunny Side:

Stay on the sunny side

Always on the sunny side

Stay on the sunny side of life

Na na na na na na

You will feel the pain

As I drive you all insane, so

Stay on the sunny side of life.

Repeat, repeat, repeat, repeat repeat...

You get the picture.

For all those who care, I'M GOING TO THE TEXAS RENESAUNCE FESTIVAL OCT. 6TH! GO ME! REN FEST REN FEST RENNY NENNY REN FEST!!!!!!!! Wooo.

Tye is mine, everything else belongs to Marvelous Ms. Rowling. 


	8. Chapter 8: Wand

Chapter 8 __

Chapter 8

Wand

"Oh wow! This is so cool! Look at that! A Goblin! HEEEEY GOBLIN DUDE! Look at those brooms! There's a Firebolt, like yours, Harry. LIONS FOR THE CUP! What's that in that window? Are those BATS?! Whoa! Look at the SIZE of those things! They're friggin' HUGE!" Harry watched as Tye spun hap-hazardly in circles, yelling out about random things she saw, desperately trying to take it all in. She lost her balance and fell into him, knocking them both to the ground. Passerby looked at them strangely.

"Tye, cut it out! You're starting to scare people," said Harry, exasperated. He scrambled to his feet, pulling Tye up after him. They stood in the middle of Diagon Alley, which was crowded with witches and wizards doing their week's shopping. Tye began bouncing on the balls of her feet, her eyes bright with wonder. 

"Sorry, Harry. It's just... I've read about this place and how fantastic it was, but that was nothing compared to actually being here!" she said. Harry smiled. He could understand her excitement. 

"Come on. Hermione's at Flourish and Botts, naturally, and Ron's off somewhere looking for something to eat. What do you say we go get your wand? Ollivander's is just down there," said Harry, pointing.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tye grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him down the street and into the musty shop. 

It was just as Harry remembered it. The dark shop with boxes piled high against the walls, and the spidery chair in the middle of the floor. Tye sat down in the chair to wait.

"Greetings, young ones," came a soft voice. Ollivander stepped from the shadows, much as he had when Harry had been here last. 

"Ah! Harry so good to see you! Twelve inches, holly and phoenix feather. So good to see you again!" he said, shaking Harry's hand, "And who is this young lady?" Tye jumped off the chair.

"I'm Tye Gryffith. I just got here from America."

"Ah! Miss Gryffith! Dumbledor said I would be seeing you soon! Now, it will be fascinating to see which wand picks you."

"I don't see why everyone thinks I'm so special and..." Tye was cut off.

"Which hand is your wand hand?"

"Left."

"Ah! A left handed one! I haven't had a lefty for quite a while. Now, hold still." A tape measure began measuring from Tye's hand to the floor, from her hand to the ceiling, around her head, around her waist, the bridge of her nose, all on it's own. Ollivander was shuffling around through the boxes of wands.

"Now, let me see... Ah! Try this one. Oak and phoenix feather, eight inches, good for transfiguration. Try it out, my dear," he said, handing her the wand. She waved it through the air, but Ollivander snatched it in mid wave and handed it to Harry, who stood there, holding it rather occwardly. 

"Pine and unicorn's hair, twelve inches, good for charms." But that one didn't seam to suit Tye either. She tried wand after wand, but none were just right. Harry could barely keep hold of the large stack in his arms.

"Now, Miss Gryffith. Try this one. Cherry and dragon's heart string. Thirteen inches, particularly useful in defense against dark magic. Very strong. Oh, this will be interesting." Ollivander held the wand, fingering the stark white wood, thoughtful.

"What's so..."

"Ah ah!" Ollivander interrupted Tye's question," Just wave it, my dear! Questions later."

Tye took the wand and held it, inspected it for a few seconds. Harry watched as she slowly, silently held it up over her head, and then, brought it down in a powerful arch.

Purple lightning erupted from the wand's tip. It roared across the room, heading straight for Harry. Dropping the discarded wands, he dove out of the way.

"Harry!" Tye cried, dropping the wand and rushing over to where he lay sprawled on the floor, "I... I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened but... I didn't mean to and I'm sorry! Are you ok?" She said all of this very fast, scared and out of breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm... fine, I think. What happened?" Harry sat up and looked at Ollivander. His eyes were wider than harry had ever seen them. Then it is true," he said, barely above a whisper, "You are the last descendant of Godric Gryffendor."

Whee! I love these cliffhanger endings! All will be explained in the next chapter. I might actually type that up today, if I feel like it. You'll just have to wait and see. BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Tye is mine. All else is J.K.'s.


	9. Chapter 9: The Heir of Gryffendor

Chapter 9 __

Chapter 9

The Heir of Gryffendor

"I'm WHAT?!" Tye scrambled to her feet. Harry looked too stunned to move. He just sat there, gaping up at Tye and Ollivander, blinking.

"Mr. Ollivander, I can't be a descendant of Godric Gryffendor, I was a Muggle until yesterday!" Tye cried.

"Your Grandmother, her name was Fern, was it not?" Ollivander said, ignoring her outburst.

"Well, yes. Grandma Fern died when I was 7."

"Your grandmother was the great great great great great great granddaughter of Godric Gryffendor, give or take a few greats. She was thought to be the last of the Gryffendors. She was sent to America when the Dark Lord was at the height of his power. He didn't have as much influence there. We wanted to keep her safe. There, she married a Muggle man and had a child by him, but he left her when he found out she was a witch. That child was your father."

"I remember something about that. We knew Grandma Fern's husband ran off, but we never knew why," Tye said, her mind reeling with all this.

"You father possessed no magic, so Fern shortened her last name to Gryffen so as to be more inconspicuous, and brought him up as a Muggle. No one ever knew she was a witch, she never told anyone after that. But she kept in contact with Dumbledor through the Muggle post till her dying day."

"There is something I don't quite understand," said Harry, getting slowly to his feet, "Why did Tye's grandmother get special protection, even if she was a descendant of Gryffendor? Not that any relative of yours didn't DESERVE it." He said quickly, catching Tye's look.

"That's better," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because Fern, like all the Gryffendors, possessed a special power that You-Know-Who would have done anything to get his hands on. A power that, if he had forced her to use it for his gain, would have brought his wrath down upon us all," Ollivander sat in the spidery chair, a look of great weariness on his face, "Fern Gryffendor was an Enhanser. Besides being an exceptionally powerful witch or wizard on one's own, one who possessed the power of Enhancement could somehow form a Bond with someone. This Bond would allow the Enhanser to translate his or her power through the one they had Bonded with, and the power wold be increased a hundred fold. No one knows exactly how a Bond is formed, that was a Gryffendor family secret, meant to be passed down with each new generation. Your grandmother died before she could pass the secret on to you, Tye. So, though you posses the power, you know not how to use it." Ollivander looked at her sadly. Tye's mouth fell open.

"I can't believe it! Only yesterday I found out what I was, and now I find I'm not only a witch, I'm the long lost heir of Gryffendor! This is too much information for one 42 hour stretch." Tye felt sick, like she would faint again. Harry must have sensed this, because he took her arm, steadying her.

"Sir, what does that wand have to do with all this?" Harry asked, voiceing the question Tye could not.

"Yeah," Tye managed to say over her nausea, "How do you know who I am just because this wand worked for me?" She gestured at the stark white wand still lying on the floor. Suddenly, it jumped in the air and flew to her hand. She stared at it in suprise. Ollivander smiled.

"It seems that today I am fated to tell many stories. This wand was made from the wood of the rarest tree in the world. The tree was Enhanced by Godric himself. The wood was gleaming white, as you can see, and the cherries that grew from it were pure gold. The tree grew deep in the Forbidden Forrest that surrounds Hogwarts and anyone who was pure in heart and brave enough to risk the dangers finding it could reap the benefit. But You-Know-Who found the tree and destroyed it out of spite, for he was black hearted and could not reach the gold. Dumbledor sent the only piece that could be salvaged to me. He told me to make a wand from it. He said that the witch or wizard it chose would be the true heir of Gryffendor. That, my dear, is you."

Well well, seems that Tye is more powerful than she thought. I promise, folks! This is the last explaining chapter for a while, now on to the good stuff! Action! Adventure! Sports! Romance! Fresh fruit! All and more in the next installment of....... 

****

HOGWARTS, TYED!!!

Tye is... Ah, you know the drill. 


	10. Chpter 10: First Clash

Chapter 10  
  
First Clash  
  
Tye and Harry exited Ollivander's shop fifteen minuets later, Tye clutching the box that held her wand and looking dazed. Harry put a hand on her arm and she started, then blinked up at him with those big, brown eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, concern for her showing in his voice, "That must have been quite a shock." Tye cast her eyes downward, and then shook her head slowly from side to side, like someone trying to put together a puzzle by shaking the box. She sighed.  
  
"I'm fine. Just… fine."  
  
The two of them made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they met up with Ron and Hermione, who were seated at a table near the back. Harry and Tye took terns telling them of what had happened. When they had finished, Ron had a look of shock on his face, but Hermione nodded as if it all now made sense.  
  
"Well that explains things, doesn't it?" she said, "He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named put that hiding spell on you to keep you from knowing you were a witch so you would never find out about this Bonding thing. So your powers couldn't be used against him."  
  
"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron demanded, "Tye's just found out she's the last descendant of one of the most powerful wizards of all time! You're acting like she just found out her sister has a cold."  
  
"Oh honestly, Ron," Hermione scolded, "Don't be so dramatic."  
  
"Can you believe that some people are convinced that those two will go out?" said Tye with a mischievous grin. To all appearances, this was directed at Harry, but it caught the ears of Ron and Hermione too.  
  
"WHAT?!" they both yelled. Tye smiled even wider. It had made them stop arguing, and that was the desired effect.  
  
"What I don't understand," said Tye, now that she had everyone's attention, "Is why You-Know-Who's decided to lift the spell now. What has he got to gain by me knowing who I am?"  
  
"Maybe the spell just wore off," suggested Harry, "It was almost fifteen years old. That sort of things sometimes happens."  
  
"I really don't think such a powerful spell would just ware off, Harry," said Hermione. Tye shrugged.  
  
"Well, whatever happened happened. For whatever reason, I now know I'm not only a witch, but the Heir of Gryffendor and I have this weird Bonding power, but don't know how to use it. Isn't that just typical? I get some special power, but I can't use it!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Have you tried yet?" asked Ron. Tye shook her head.  
  
"You should," said Hermione, "Maybe the trick to working it is so obvious, it's something you'd never think of. Hidden in plain sight, that sort of thing."  
  
"Alright," said Tye, "What should I do?"  
  
"Try touching one of us, and concentrating really hard on Bonding," said Harry, "Then one of us will try to do some magic, and see if it is Enhanced any."  
  
"Whatever you try, it should be small," said Hermione, "If an already powerful spell is Enhanced, it could get out of hand." Tye nodded.  
  
"Right. Ok," she said, "Ronnie, give me your hand." Ron jumped.  
  
"What? Why me?"  
  
"You're closest. Come'ere."  
  
Gingerly, as if he was afraid of getting shocked, Ron put his hand in Tye's and pulled out his wand. Tye screwed her eyes shut, bending every fiber of being in her to creating a Bond. She squeezed his hand hard.  
  
"Ok, Ron," Hermione whispered, "Try a spell."  
  
"Alright, uh… lumos." Said Ron. Tye couldn't see what had happened because her eyes were closed. She eeked one open.  
  
A light had sprung to the tip of Ron's wand. It was the exact same size it always was. Tye sighed and released his hand.  
  
"Well, that wasn't it," she said.  
  
"We should keep trying," said Harry, "I bet if you'd-" but he was cut off by the sound of a mild explosion and wild laughter coming from the bar.  
  
"What was that?" asked Tye, startled.  
  
"Fred and George," Ron calmly took a sip of his butter beer, "They've been locked in their room for going on three days now, inventing something. I was wondering when they'd come out to test it on someone."  
  
"Ooh, Fred and George?" said Tye, perking up, "I've always wanted to meet them! Will you introduce me, Ron?" Ron shrugged and stood up, then walked toward the bar. Tye quickly followed. After a moment, Harry got up too, curious to see how this encounter would play out.  
  
"Sorry there, Tom," Fred was saying over his laughter, "Exploding quill, you see! You try to write with it…"  
  
"And it blows up in your face! Ink and all!" finished George. Tom, who's face was covered with soot and blue ink, looked less than amused.  
  
"Oy! Fred! George!" called Ron, walking up.  
  
"Oh, hey Ron," said George, noticing his brother, "Who's your lady friend?" he said, noticing Tye.  
  
"Tye Gryffith," said Tye, taking a step forward, "New student from America. No need to ask who you are. Ron's told me all about you, the infamous Weasley twins."  
  
"Our reputation precedes us," said Fred, grinning.  
  
"So this is your newest invention? Can I see?" asked Tye.  
  
"Sure," George handed her what looked like a normal purple quill, "Be careful with it, though. The slightest pressure on the tip will set if off."  
  
"George!" cried Fred, "You aren't supposed to be giving those out to just anyone! That's a prototype!"  
  
"Come off it, Fred," said Ron, "She won't do anything."  
  
"I just don't want anyone stealing our idea until we get it on the market."  
  
"Don't worry," said Tye, grinning, "Your secret is safe with me." Tye turned to go back to the table, but as she did, she bumped right into another girl. The quill in Tye's hand jabbed into the girl's shoulder.  
  
BOOM! The blast from the quill blew both Tye and the other girl backwards. Tye fell against a table, knocking it over, her eyes big and wide around as saucers, her face covered in soot.  
  
"Tye!" cried Harry as he and Ron helped her to her feet, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Did you see that, Fred?" said George excitedly, "Biggest explosion yet!"  
  
"Wooo…" said Tye weakly, stumbling a bit, "What a trip!"  
  
"My robes!" shrieked the other girl, managing to stand up as well. She was about their age, with shoulder length, absolutely perfect straight brown hair and malevolent blue/gray eyes. She wore what must have once been rather expensive lavender colored robes, now stained with ink and ash.  
  
"Look what you did, you clod! This will never come out!" she went on.  
  
"Hey, look, I'm sorry…" said Tye, trying to quell the situation.  
  
"You should be!" cried the girl, glaring at Tye, "My robes are ruined!"  
  
"Well, my clothes got stained too, you know," said Tye, beginning to get slightly annoyed.  
  
"Who cares about your tacky clothes? Do you know how much these cost?" the girl retorted. Tye looked down at what she was wearing. Tye-dye T-shirt with "Austin, Texas," across the chest, stained slightly now, baggy jeans, and boots.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY CLOTHES?" she hollered.  
  
"Tye, let it go." Hermione had suddenly appeared at her elbow.  
  
"It's not worth it," agreed Harry.  
  
"Yeah, listen to your trashy friends, before you get into a situation you can't get yourself out of." With a final flip of her hair, the girl turned and swished from the bar.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is?" Tye fumed, "Do you guys KNOW her?"  
  
"Never seen her before in my life," said Ron. The bar had become silent after the explosion and during Tye's confrontation, but it was beginning to return to normal noise level. Tye, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to their table.  
  
"I knew a girl like her back at home," Tye continued, "Thinks they're better than everyone else. Damned annoying."  
  
"Reminds me a bit of Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"Hey Tye!" Fred and George suddenly popped up at the table, "That was great! You really got that prissy sod good!"  
  
"Did you see her face?" George laughed, "Priceless, absolutely priceless!"  
  
"You're an ok kid," said Fred, clapping Tye on the back. Tye, grinning from ear to ear, said nothing.  
  
Author's Note: I'm aliiiiiive! *Staggers around like a zombie* Braaaains! Braaaains! Ok, enough of that. Look! I'm actually updating! I'm doing this on my Oma's crappy computer, so I hope it works and doesn't look really funky, so here goes. Anyway, I've noticed something. My chapters are friggin SHORT. I'm on chapter 10, and I haven't even gotten them to Hogwarts yet. We're getting there, slowly but surly. Hope to have chapter 11 up soon! 


End file.
